Inutalia
by Meso the Hanyu
Summary: A series of related -and most likely ongoing- oneshots of the nations as dogs. Currently k, rating will go up with Romano's foul mouth.


"_Gil..." __Aster put a hand on her little brother's shoulder. The teen slapped it away. His sister was ten years older than him; she hadn't lived with their parents in so long. He bet she didn't even want him coming to live with her! The blond took off running, the mud of the cemetery ground splashing up to ruin his suit pants and dress shoes._

_He couldn't keep the harsh pace up for long, and soon collapsed to his knees. He heard his sister Aster, and her husband Schwarz, and Schwarz's brother, Berlitz. Oh well_;_ he wasn't coming out. Yes, the seventeen_-_year_-_old was acting like a child, but he was upset. Carefully, because it was raining again, he took shelter under the roof of a mausoleum. A whimper, however, caught the skinny blonde's attention._

_Twisting around, he gingerly stood up and walking farther into the unlocked building. A dog, a white puppy with pointed ears and a stubby tail and red eyes, leapt out at him, growling as menacingly as possible. A younger tan and black dog with similar pointed ears slunk out._

"_Come here,_ lieblings,_" He murmured softly, holding out a hand. "Come on little guy, you're so awesome~" Gil cooed. This seemed to draw the white dog's attention, for it bounded forward and settled half in Gil's lap, the tan and black dog following and slowly tucking itself against the white pup._

"_Aw, are you awesome little guys _bruders_?" he murmured._

"_Gil! There you are! Your sister is worried_,_" Berlitz panted, slowly kneeling next to the teen. "Puppies?" he asked with arched eyebrows, picking up the black and tan dog and gently picking mud and ticks from his bony frame, fingers finding scabs._

"_I found them in here. They look like they need a bath and something to eat_,_" Gil muttered, struggling to settle the white dog more firmly into his lap._

"_This one's a German __Shepherd_, _and the one you have looks like an Albino Doberman." Berlitz laughed. "Ya know, _mein bruder_ and Aster were talking about getting a dog. Maybe they'll let us keep these two_,_" Berlitz said, smiling at Gil._

_Gil smiled back. Berlitz was a college freshman, and therefore close to him in age. He seemed to be the only person to keep Gil's flighty nature, bird-like appetite, and vegetarian eating habits in mind. "I hope so."_

Gil smiled to himself. Finding Gilbert ("You named the dog after you?" "Of course, he's awesome!") and Ludwig ("Why'd you have to give him such a boring name?" "It's a perfectly respectable name, Gil!") was probably the best thing that had happened to him.

Gilbert yawned, jumping down from the couch he wasn't supposed to lay on. "I'm going upstairs, West. Coming? I don't think your humans'll be home tonight," The Doberman asked, snorting to himself and wagging his short tail.

"Coming, _bruder_," Ludwig sighed, getting up off his dog bed, because he was a good boy and didn't disobey the masters, and therefore didn't jump on the couch unless invited. No, Gilbert wasn't his real brother. But the leaner, and smaller, canine had defended him when they were both puppies that didn't want to cooperate in being fighting animals.

Gilbert was patiently waiting at the top of the stairs for Ludwig, ears twitching slightly as the large Shepherd dog came to stand beside him on the landing.

"Gilbert, Luddy, I know you're in the hall. Get your furry behinds in here," Gil called to the two dogs.

Needing no further coaxing, Gilbert went to his master, leaping up onto the bed to stretch out next to Gil, resting his head on the blonde's stomach. Ludwig followed more calmly, stretching at Gil's other side after much coaxing. Gil alternately pet the two of them, reading a book to himself.

"Ya know, even if we did have to go across the big water in those stupid cages and learn these other dogs' and humans' language, this isn't so bad," Gilbert said at length, shifting to press his nose to Ludwig's shoulder.

"It's good here, Gilbert. We have humans that don't hurt us and food in our stomachs. Who cares if we went through a little discomfort?" Ludwig responded tiredly, slowly pressing his own nose to his brother's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Translations (German)<strong>

Bruder- brother

Mein- my

Lieblings- German term of endearment, means favorite

Gil- Is a humanized Gilbird. He's... like Prussia, but a little more innocent.

Aster, Schwarz, Berlitz- Aster is Gil(bird)'s older sister and legal guardian (I only did this cause as humans they'd both be blond). Aster is the human of Germany's Golden Retriever, Aster. Schwarz is her husband, and the human of Germany's German Sheppard, Blackie (Blackie seemed like a weird name for a human, Schwarz is German for black. Any better suggestions will be gladly used). Finally there's Berlitz, Schwarz's younger brother, human version of Germany's Doberman. He's a college student and is staying with Aster and Schwarz because their home is near his college.

Gilbert- Dog version of Prussia. I made him an albino Doberman because, technically, the breed was developed in Prussia (East Germany) and have a lanky and regal appearance. And there are albino Dobbies, although they generally have blue eyes. Artistic license taken with Prussia's red eyes. Also, I love Dobermans, so that biased my decision on Prussia's breed.

Ludwig- Dog version of Germany. I chose a German Sheppard for him because they're a breed that is bulkier and more defined with their muscle. they're also a good representative of German dogs, and every Sheppard dog I've ever known has been obedient, quiet, and 'well mannered' so to speak.

So, what'd you guys think? This is gonna be a series of related oneshots, so once I introduce all the dogs I plan on using there'll just be little slice of life kind of things... But, yeah, review~ And if any of you have a better name for Balckie than Schwarz, by all means, share.

Thanks, as always, to **Starlight Steel** for being an amazing beta~


End file.
